dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichiro Pendragon Alastor
Ichiro Alastor nicknamed "The Mad Prince" is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He is the knight of Serafall Leviathan after the death of his former master Amelia Zagan and is ranked as a low-class devil. He gains the name "False Dragon Emperor of Chaos" because he possesses the Chaos Gear sacred gear with Kaos the Dragon of Chaos sealed inside of it. He is enrolled into Kuoh Academy as a first-year student and becomes the president of the Disciplinary Committee. It is then revealed in Life 1 by Ajuka and Sirzechs that he is the son of Seth Alastor and Camilla Pendragon making him the lost heir of both the Original Alastor and Mordred which is the reason his former abusive master, Amelia Zagan wanted him as her servant. Diehauser Belial was the only one who knew about this and was the one who gave Ichiro to Amelia which is why he hates Diehauser. After joining the Demon Council as one of the four knights he gains the name "harbinger" which is the polar opposite to Rebekah Lancelot who carries the name "Sovereign". Due to being the servant of Serafall Leviathan, his contracts are shown to be more dangerous than the average low class devils, with some of them being to break curses, defeat monsters or strays, however some of his contracts are also things expected of low class devils like helping with cooking, entertaining a guest, and even taking girls on a date. Appearance Ichiro is a young man of 16 years of age with golden colored eyes and thick spiky silver hair. Because of his fair skin and skinny but lean body type, he initially gets mistaken for a girl by students at Kuoh Academy. Ichiro is 5'4'' making him one of the shortest males in the series. Unknown why but when he turns into Dark Ichiro, his eyes turn dark red (something attributed to the stress and strain he puts on Ichiro's body). During school hours he typically wears the Kuoh Academy boy uniform which consists of: a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Despite protest from Sona, Ichiro frequently decides not to wear the black ribbon around his neck. Outside of school Ichiro is typically seen wearing typical t-shirts and jeans although he is shown that he is willing to dress for the occasion for example: when he had a meeting with the Demon council members he wore a black dress suit with Serafall's magic sigil etched on the tie due to Sona's protests that he looks professional. Around his neck he is always wearing the necklace that Amelia Zagan revealed belonged to his mother, the claws of some monster wrapped around a simple but durable string. During the Riser training, Ichiro is given armor by Gray that becomes his official battle armor it consists of: lightweight steel armor (in order to not interfere with his speed), with a long black shirt underneath, black pants, brown boots, and a brown belt with a silver buckle. On his back, Ichiro has a very large tattoo on his back which shows an altar with a fire and a giant “S” in the middle to demonstrate that he was experimented on by the Demon Surgeon Shigure. Ichiro also has very large holes in his wings due to Shigure's experiments which takes away his ability to fly Personality While he was still a member of Amelia Zagan's peerage, Ichiro was revealed to have been kinder and loving towards his peerage, having a close relationship with all of them.Later in the series Ichiro admitted that he was in love with all of them and that when Amelia started to go insane he feared her and that she frightened him which made him constantly seek her approval without ever finding it. When Sora Lockhart comes to Japan in search of Ichiro he even says that despite being bullied constantly by the other children he was more loving and cheery, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Ichiro's personality. Ichiro is shown to have a intensive fear of being alone and being locked in rooms because of Amelia's torturing. Ichiro hides this fear and his depression behind his asocial mask, saying he doesn't really care what other people thinks and preferring to be alone when at Kuoh Academy, ignoring the girls who tried to talk to him. He gets very angry when people assume he is a girl, angrily shouting at the class for assuming he was a girl in a boy's uniform and punching Matsuda for stating he believed Ichiro to be a girl at first glance. Ichiro is shown to have a very asocial but confident personality. Due to his past experiences he is content in being alone, not being very interested or concerned when it comes to things like sex or love, pushing these things aside in his pursuit of becoming the strongest existence. His asocial personality combined with Sora making him sing at Kuoh Academy causes him to be viewed as very complex and mysterious which draws some of the 1st year girls in his class to him. Sona later states that Ichiro is liked a cage beast, stating if you don’t get close enough to where he can’t hurt you then you can be safe. When it comes to fighting or protecting someone he cares about Ichiro is willing to go to any length. This is first shown in life 1 when he lashes out at Diehauser, not caring about his trial, because he blames him for Freya’s and his former peerage’s death by putting him in the hand of Amelia Zagan. This is also shown again in Life 1 where he shows his devil wings to a group of thugs (who don’t know about the supernatural) to scare them and to make sure they never bother him again. This also ties in to his battle hungry side, always seeking to test his strength against others but after realizing how weak he is compared to other supernatural creatures he decides to immerse himself in training to become stronger. He is also shown to be very smart and tactical in battle, able to come up with strategies on the spot and using illusions and magic to back up his hand-to-hand combat and sword skills. Ichiro also challenges authority, rebelling when he believes it is necessary shown when he ignores Rias and helps Issei attack the fallen angel group despite her protest, using the king pills despite Ajuka banning them, even ignoring Sona’s and the Demonic Council’s orders to find his sister despite Sona telling him to wait heading to America by himself. He also spends his time sneaking into bars and clubs with Yukina despite both being underage. Ichiro is shown to dislike work, and prefers spending his time either training or at the arcade playing video games. He also tries to avoid going on minor contracts like when he is asked to cook or spend time with someone and prefers the contracts where he is asked to fight and defeat powerful monsters. He was even willing to kill a group of humans not allied with any pantheons to find his sister, which would break his probation and result in him being sent to the Cocytus. At the beginning of the series he shares a lot of similarities to Koneko (their intense gluttony (love for food), their initial cold and introverted personalities and their past affiliations with an abusive master) because of this Akeno and Sora decide to try to make them a couple by pushing them into over complicated and embarrassing situations to get them be together. Koneko has a lot of similarities to Freya, white hair and them both being of hybrid origins (strange supernatural mothers but human fathers) but Ichiro states that Freya was taller and curvier. Despite all of Ichiro's flaws, he is shown to go out of his way for people he cares about, shown when he becomes friends with Issei and he wants to go to the church to save him but hides behind "I just want revenge on the crows that almost killed me". He also decides to protect Nimura and Saji from the stray devil that tried to kill them deciding he would be the one who takes the creature out himself. Ichiro also hates bullies, shown when he stands up for a first-year girl in his class who was being bullied by three 2nd year seniors. He later learns that the reason she was accepting of their abuse was because she wanted to join the Cheerleader club but because of her lack of skill her only way in was to please the club president, at this Ichiro laughs bitterly and cynically states how it's idiotic people let others walk over them for the sake of such trivial things. Ichiro is shown to be a fan of literature, because he is always seen reading Hamlet or Lovecraft's poems around Kuoh Academy when skipping classes. Ichiro is shown to regret killing Amelia, as he knows she didn't go insane until the death of her queen, surprisingly even though she worked with the Chaos Brigade, she was kind and gentle towards her peerage, she didn't begin to force Ichiro to abuse his sacred gear and power of soul until 3 years later of him becoming her knight, after the death of Siri. Later when Ichiro sister is saved Ichiro decides that he wants to change, he doesn't want to be seen as a cold thug by his younger twin sister which causes him to try to appear brighter and acting kinder towards his peers, showing more sympathy or mercy towards his enemies. This change is even made clear at Kuoh Academy when Ichiro starts dating a girl publicly, attending class, doing his work, and even going through with the disciplinary committee. Matsudo in revenge at his popularity with the female students at Kuoh later starts a rumor that Ichiro got a girl pregnant to explain his personality change. Mental State Ichiro is shown to be depressed but hides this behind his initially asocial personality. He is also shown to have a intense fear of being alone and being locked in rooms because of Amelia's torture. In Life 1 Diehauser reveals that Ichiro also has Dissociative identity disorder due to Amelia's torturing and that when under intense stress the darker side of his personality comes out labeled "Dark Ichiro". Kaos and Gray Dantalion both try to keep Ichiro sane by using their powers to hold back the insane side of Ichiro and Kaos even constantly talks to Ichiro about his psychological issues. Another unknown problem is Ichiro constantly having flashes where he will see former members of his peerage (mostly Freya and Amelia) talking to him, usually this occurs in heavily stressed situations like when he goes on his first stray devil hunt with Sona Sitri and her peerage. When first seen by others, both Saji and Momo try to tell Ichiro that they don't see anyone and that it's all in his head. History Ichiro was originally a orphan at the St. Anne's Orphanage in England, due to being a weak boy, he was constantly bullied until he found friendship with two other children who the protected him from bullying. Later, when they moved away, Ichiro fell back into depression until in the dead of night a woman by the name of Amelia Zagan who was a devil convinced Ichiro to come with her and become her mutation knight with her using both one knight piece and her spare mutation piece on Ichiro. Amelia Zagan also told him about his Alastor bloodline and the sacred gear inside of him. It is revealed that the other knight, named Maria was the one who taught Ichiro sword-fighting. Because he was the only boy of a all girl peerage, the other girls treated him with kindness and constantly would tease him about finding a mate. Ichiro even explains that Amelia was kind and sweet and loved everyone in her peerage but after the death of her Queen Siri a Norse Valkyrie, Amelia descended into madness and began torturing and abusing her servants. Even forcing Ichiro to become a assassin, Amelia also started experimenting with Ichiro's blood and injecting him with Dark Matter paying the demon Surgeon Shigure to experiment with him. Early on, her peerage tried to escape from their abusive master but Amelia, using some devils from the Khaos Brigade, captured them all. She then began torturing them while Ichiro was tied to a chair. Amelia also reveals her psychotic obsession for Ichiro, as she began torturing the other thirteen girls in the peerage eventually killing them all except one. Amelia figuring out that Freya was the girl that Ichiro was in love with began slapping Ichiro until she finally comes up with a plan: She was going to kill Freya then erase Ichiro's memories of her and the whole peerage then go back to the Khaos Brigade with Ichiro. After Amelia stabs Freya in the leg, Ichiro eventually snaps and goes insane and then blacks out. He then wakes up a few hours later seeing Amelia's dead corpse and a gaping hole in Freya's chest. Convinced that he killed them both he screams in horror before running away and going into hiding as a stray devil. It is revealed that Ichiro had received training from Shigure, a famous demon surgeon who Amelia paid to teach Ichiro how to sword fight after Maria had ran out of things to train him with. The demon surgeon was also using Ichiro's body to experiment with dark matter infusions and transplants. Despite being a devil Ichiro is incapable of flying, due to the extensive damage to his wings that can't be healed, caused by Shigure's dark matter experiment. Unknown to Levi and Ichiro they were both in Shigure's home at the same time. While Ichiro was in his lab being experimented on with his other test subjects, Levi was preparing to leave to go find his team. First Appearance Ichiro's first appearance in the prologue is him being attacked and tortured by Amelia Zagan where he is forced to watch her kill and torture his entire peerage. After escaping he is then seen fighting with Raynare, Dohnaseek, and an army of stray exorcists before being saved by Rias, Akeno, and Meguri. Ajuka later reveals that because Amelia made him abuse both his sacred gear and Alastor bloodline, his life span has been rapidly cut in half and that his soul is badly damaged and even deformed. Attributes Before the start of the series, Ichiro was noted to be more powerful than he is now, which until after the Wings of Desire incident left the high-class devils in Kuoh lost when they learned of his previous actions. This is later revealed by Ajuka to be because of Amelia's curse clan ability and the experiments that were inflicted on him by Shigure. Weaknesses * Strength: Because he was a knight piece, his strength was noted to be lower than most devils, so much that even if Shigure and Amelia didn't harm him, his strength would've still been lower than Riser's rooks at the initial start of the series. However because of Amelia's Curse his strength dropped so heavily that he couldn't even fight on par to the low class exorcists at the initial start of the series in terms of physical strength. * Magic: Because he never trained in magic, only relying on his of souls and weapons, his use at magic and demonic energy at a whole is surprisingly weak. So much that using the Dragon of Annihilation attack was enough to cause his heart to stop, a attack which even Gray Dantalion and Sona Sitri has to admit is only a high C-Class attack at best (at worse a D-Class) when Ichiro executed it. * Endurance: Ichiro's endurance is shown to be weak that at the initial start of the series he can't maintain his speed for very long without tiring. Strengths * Speed: Because he uses a 2 knight pieces, one being a mutation piece, his speed is shown to be incredibly high for a average knight. A speed that Kiba states he has a hard time keeping up with. Sona has explained that because his former mutation knight piece has been replaced by Serafall's, he hasn't even begun to unlock the full potential of the piece. * Durability: Because of his past Ichiro has a very unnaturally high durability, a durability so high that even after being stabbed in one of his legs, which cut his speed in half, he was still capable of fighting against the Havoc monster and even being the one to deliver the finishing blow. And when he fights against Dohnaseek and Kalawarner it took a total of five light spears until he collapsed. Dohnaseek even states that if it wasn't for his weaken state during their first fight the fight would've lasted longer and he might've won. * Technique/Strategy: Sona has stated that Ichiro's ability to formulate strategies and techniques in the middle of a battle is one of his best qualities. His sword skill is also shown to be almost perfect that even Kiba considers it almost on par to his own. Powers and Abilities Demonic Powers: Ichiro has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, and due to his bloodline of Pendragon and being the ancestor of Moraguse, his demonic magic is shown to be very strong despite his neglect in regards to training and the experimentation by Shigure. Ichiro also reveals his ability to make the air colder or craft illusions. * Demonic Magic: 'Despite his low level of demonic energy at the start of the series, Ichiro is shown to possess the ability to use his Power of Souls to channel blasts of his soul into destructive orbs. When Ichiro demonstrates this ability in front of the Occult Research Club and Serafall they were all surprised how it felt like a small heartbeat. 'Power of Souls ( ) also known by the nickname "Thesis of the Mad King" '''is a very powerful devil clan ability belonging to the Alastor Clan. It is a ability that allows one to manipulate their very soul in order to perform a wide range of abilities. At the initial start of the series, Ichiro is capable of using only three of these abilities * '''Dark Creation Because of Ichiro's damaged soul he is only capable of creating two beasts at a time. Ichiro is shown to only be able to create small goblins, mice, and wolves. Also because of being made up of figments of the darkness they are shown to dissolve under intense light energy. * Soul Gear: '''Ichiro is capable of forging a dark purple spear made of his soul, being demonic in nature the weapon is effective against angels and other creatures of light. * '''Soul Pollution: Ichiro isn't capable of summoning ghosts but more like acting as a magnet, calling ghosts towards him and bending them to fulfill his commandments. When enraged or when possessed by Dark Ichiro the number of ghosts he can call to him can reach hundreds however when not in that state he can only summon a few at a time, most being low-class apparitions at best. Enhanced Durability: Surprisingly, despite being a knight Ichiro is shown to be very durable. Because of his torturing by Amelia Zagan and the painful experiments conducted by Shigure, Ichiro's durability allows him to be a excellent hand to hand combat fighter despite not being very strong. Because of his status as a hybrid Ichiro is shown to be less affected by holy objects and even light manipulation. Hand to Hand Combat: Because of his enhanced durability, Ichiro is capable of being a hand to hand combat fighter. He focuses on overwhelming his opponents with speed and technique rather than strength. He starts by taking lessons from Yura and Koneko, learning Muay Thai from the two. High Weapon Proficiency: Unlike his hand-to-hand combat skills, because of his training by the demon surgeon Shigure Ichiro is shown to be a exceptional sword fighter, with even Meguri admitting that in a fight to the death, Ichiro would win. Enhanced Speed: Ichiro possesses superhuman speed, which is only reinforced when Ichiro uses his mutation knight speed which makes him capable of accomplishing advance acrobatic feats while also maintaining his immense speed. He demonstrates this numerous times in battle while running and maneuvering at intensive speed while also including back flips and high jumps during fights. Natural Demonic sword wielder: Due to being the descendant of the traitorous knight Mordred, Ichiro gained the ability to wield demon swords from his mother. Natural Holy Sword Wielder: '''Despite being the descendant of Mordred, due to the bloodline he still shares with King Arthur, Ichiro is a natural holy sword wielder but because of his devil lineage, he can only wield low to mid-tier holy swords,for example the excalibur fragments but not the entire excalibur or even a sword like Ascalon. Special Move(s) '''Dragon of Annihilation ( ) also known as "Roar of the Mad Flames" is a powerful attack that relies on using his soul as energy in par with dark creation to create a very powerful Dragon made of black and purple flames. This attack is shown to be very dangerous as it caused Ichiro's heart to temporarily stop and knocked him out, and severely burned his arms making it a very dangerous attack with Sona telling him to "only use it during emergencies", it is revealed that Ichiro learned this attack from the Demon Surgeon Shigure. During the training for the Rating Game against Riser, Gray explains that this attack still has room to grow, being one of Ichiro's attacks with the most potential. Sona later states that when Ichiro used the attack against the Havoc creature it was only a low-class level attack, being low D-Class at worst and low C-Class at it's best execution. Tricky also known as Ring of Souls is a low-class barrier/defense spell and the only defensive magic that Ichiro possesses. It allows him to create a ring of fire either around himself, an enemy, or an object in order to protect it, himself, or prevent an enemy from escaping. The drawbacks of this spell however is that it doesn't protect him (or what he is trying to protect) from long-range aerial attacks above his head, or if a creature is powerful enough they can simply pass through the barrier as if it isn't there, and over time this spell will slowly die down as Ichiro uses up his demonic energy. Because this attack is a manifestation of Ichiro's soul the attack is shown to be stronger against angels or other creatures of light, since this spell is tied to his power of soul attributes, it prevents him from using dark creation while in use. Soul Breaker also known as Soul blast is a basic attack where Ichiro launches a orb of his soul energy at his enemy. He has a variation known as multi-shot where he launches multiple orbs in unison either at the same opponent or at multiple different opponents. Similar to Issei's dragon shot, Ichiro can boost the attack with his sacred gear adding in some of his dragon energy. Break '''also known as '''Split of the Soul is a basic support spell where Ichiro splits his body into two. This also cuts his strength, speed, and demonic energy in half as well however only one of the Ichiro's can use his Chaos Gear. Dural also known as Hardening of the Soul is another of Ichiro's basic support spells where he hardens his body into metal, making it impervious to damage. Ichiro typically uses this in tandem with Breaker to confuse and manipulate his opponent. Equipment Chaos Gear also known as "Lost Gear of the Chaos Dragon" '''is the primary weapon of Ichiro Alastor. It has the soul of Kaos the false dragon emperor of Chaos Sealed inside of it. It's primary power is the ability of '''Light Consummation which allows him to absorb light or energy into the sacred gear in order to boost his strength. He is limited in the number of times he can boost and absorb energy because if he absorbs too much or boosts too much it will cause him to collapse from exhaustion and release all the energy in his body in the form of a explosion. *The most powerful and dangerous ability called "Power copying" allows the wielder to steal a ability or technique from another being by ingesting their blood. The ability stolen only lasts an hour at most. Amelia was trying to find a way to combine this ability with Ichiro's Alastor ability through the use of Dark Matter transplants and surgeries in order to make the abilities he stole permanent, it was because of this that Ichiro's life span dropped so heavily. Eye of Lucifer (right eye): When Ichiro was the servant of Amelia, she had Shigure implant this eye inside of Ichiro however because of his incompatibility due to not being of the bloodline Lucifer, the eye ate up a large chunk of his demonic energy thus accounting for his massive weakened state. This eye is first revealed in Life 8 when Dark Ichiro takes over Ichiro's body after Mittelt's apparent death. In his madness he uses the eye to swiftly move maneuver through a group of exorcists and fallen angels, killing all of them, he then traps Raynare into Dark Game. Ichiro then uses this ability later in the Dragon Cave to defend Saji and Issei. Ichiro officially makes this ability his own when training for the Rating Game against Riser. This eye originally belonged to Vali's father, but Shigure was given it by a unknown contact. Ninja Arsenal: To make up for his lack of long-range attacks in battle Ichiro uses a lot of ninja-type weaponry such as a demon wind shuriken and kunai knives even using wired string for a to make up for his inability to fly. After he begins to learn Ice magic however he starts to rely on these weapons less, only using them in a pinch when he's out of demonic energy. Clarent: '''A former holy sword that belonged to the knight Mordred of the round table. After his death however, the sword is revealed to still carry his hatred and wickedness thus forcing the sword to transform into a cursed holy sword, losing a majority of it's status as a holy sword but still harboring some of it's light properties. This sword was given to Ichiro in life 5 by the Goblin King of the demon council. '''HeartsBane: A magical sword and the first sword that Ichiro receives in the series, being given to him by Amelia Zagan. First used by Dark Ichiro in his fight against Levi Mammon after he stabs Saji and Nimura. Ichiro had been keeping the sword hidden due to anger and resentment at Amelia. The sword was first the famous sword that belonged to the devil Malphas clan until their demise, it was then used by many Houses in England to fight evil spirits and played a hand during the War of Roses. The sword is said to have no special abilities except being used as a medium for the power of it's wielder, amplifying their magical or demonic energy. The sword has the appearance of crimson red glass with spikes sticking out of it. It is unknown how the Malphas created the sword as the material used is currently gone. Quotes "The only reason Amelia wanted that sword was because she learned I could wield Heavenly Blades. If it wasn't for me becoming her servant she would have never attacked the church, Siri wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have went insane and killed the others. This is your fault Diehauser, this is why I hate you. And why I'll have my revenge" -Ichiro telling Diehauser why he hates him (prologue) "Now as much as I would love to murder every single one of your friends. Only keeping the lot of you alive for the pleasure of ripping out your hearts one by one and watching the fear grow with each passing second, at the moment I have more pressing concerns to worry about, so how about this? I’ll give you this burner phone and you use it to call 119 for your friends here and if I ever see you again I will make it that you never know even a sliver moment of happiness. I will make it my personal mission to kill each and every person you ever loved only keeping you alive for the finale when I rip off your head, do I make myself clear"-Ichiro to thugs (life 1) "Just hurry up and kill me, spare me the sound of your ridiculous fate-based rhetoric " Major Battles Ichiro v.s. Amelia (Win) Ichiro v.s. Dohnaseek (Incomplete) Ichiro and Ghosts vs. Rias's Peerage (Incomplete-Interrupted by SIrzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub) Ichiro v.s. Diehauser (Loss) Ichiro v.s. Thugs (Win) Ichiro, Momo, and Reya v.s. Hypnotized Humans (Win) Ichiro v.s. Marcus 1st Battle (win) Ichiro and Sona Sitri's Peerage v.s. Havoc (win) Ichiro v.s. Marcus #2 (Incomplete-Broken up by Sora Lockhart and Marcus fled) Ichiro v.s. Marcus 3rd Battle (loss, Marcus activated Power of Astrology and won) Trivia * According to Sona and Tsubaki who were keeping track of the black market at the start of the series the bounty on Ichiro was alive: 10,000 pounds. After it was revealed that he destroyed the Stein's Nest and became the servant of Serafall Leviathan it increased to 175,000. * The quote Meguri uses when standing up for Ichiro is a variation of the quote Caroline uses to describe Niklaus in the originals. However while she was using it as a joke, Meguri use of it is serious. * Ichiro shares some similarities to Niklaus from the Originals, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Hachiman from My Teenage Romance Comedy Snafu. He also in a sense shares some traits with Hamlet and even BlackStar. * Ichiro reveals his favorite book of art is Hamlet, the Prince of Denmark, something Koneko makes fun of him for. * Ichiro's height is a reference to Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, who some aspects of his personality, past, and Dark Ichiro are all based off of. * Ichiro is shown to like rock and heavy metal music and repeatedly argues with Koneko that rock music is better than her rap music. And when skipping classes he is usually seen reading literature like Hamlet and other shakespearean novels, Edgar Allen Poe, or H.P. Lovecraft while listening to heavy metal music. * Ichiro is shown to love playing video games but according to Kaos, Sora, and other characters he isn't really that good. * Surprisingly, his favorite book is revealed to be Hamlet simply because he sees himself as a prince of unfortunate circumstances (revealing a slight narcissism of his own personality). * I started over with his character because I disliked how dark I made him and wanted to tone him down a bit and actually give him ambition. * Ichiro Alastor is shown to pride himself in always keeping the promises he made. Even getting angry when accused of breaking a deal or lying. * Ichiro's primary appearance was originally based off of both Killua Zoldyck and Kirito from Swords Art Online but I use different characters from other series to demonstrate his powers and abilities. After a suggestion from Houki Minami and thinking it over I decided to change his appearance to Bell Cranel from Danmachi. * According to the orphanage where Ichiro attended as a young child, Ichiro's birthday is said to be the exact same as Koneko on November 23, but this could be a few days off because this is simply the day he first arrived at the orphanage. * Ichiro's first special ability is based off of the Dragon of the Darkness Flames,a powerful and iconic move used by Hiei in the Yu Yu Hakusho franchise. * Something both Ichiro and Yami share is their ability to sing while having a friend who plays the guitar, the difference being that Sora starts a entire band using Saji, Kiba, and Issei then later Gasper. * Originally Ichiro's primary weapon and sacred gear was going to be a windmill shuriken but I decided to discard the idea. * Ichiro's father name being Seth is also ironic due to Seth being the Egyptian God of Chaos, meanwhile Ichiro is the False Chaos Dragon Emperor. * Amelia Zagan was originally going to make Ichiro her pawn using all eight of her pawns including her mutation piece but because her other knight wanted a younger brother to teach sword fighting to, she decided to use her mutation piece and her knight piece. * Ichiro and Amelia's other servants endured 3 years of her abuse because they all hoped she would turn back to her normal self and get over Siri's death if they managed to please her. * The reason Ichiro calls holy swords "heavenly blades" is because that's what Kaos calls them which he learned from the former fallen angel that used to possess the sacred gear. * Grayfia, who was friends with Ichiro's mother reveals that the reason she gave him a japanese first name is because she had a friend named Ichiro long ago who died fighting. And the reason his sister has a latin name is because she was named by Seth. * Yami's and Ichiro's homeroom is Classroom 4-C and they were both forced into the classroom (Yami by Sonia Sitri and Ichiro by Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory). * Ichiro faces three major power losses before the start of the novel, the first being when he fought against a powerful stray exorcist who possessed an unnatural ability to eat power, the second being when Shigure the Demon Surgeon implanted Vali father's right eye into Ichiro. He also suffered a major power loss during the prologue when he killed his former master Amelia Zagan. This is later speculated by Gray Dantalion and Yukina but later confirmed by Ajuka as to why Ichiro was so weak at the start of the novel stating that because of his reputation and past actions he should have possessed power on par to a low level high-class devil or greater. * I got my Attributes idea based off of Houki Minami's Power Level concept on her Ichijou page. * Koneko and Freya sharing so many physical similarities and roots wasn't intention however their contrasting personalities was. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users